


The Cool Salvatore

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: After being lied to by your 'very' old cousins, you grew distant but when you came back, Damon proved to the Mystic Gang that he's only being nice to one person.





	The Cool Salvatore

65 years ago, you almost died when the Augustine took you, thinking you were a vampire due to the fact that you were related to Damon Salvatore, whom they had capture. Well, you did die, but Damon saved you the only way he could; turning you. Memories then flooded back to you. You’ve met both Damon and Stefan more than once, but they had compelled you. You were mad at them but also understood why they dd it. But you were more like Damon than anything and you liked to hold your grudge.

You travelled around the world for the past 50 years and you think that you’re finally happy, to see a lot of the world, that you thought, it was time to meet your favorite cousin, one that did save you.

You didn’t know where to find him or even Stefan but your biggest guess was home. You parked your classic ’67 Chevy Impala, one you stole from those pesky hunters you successfully kissed and killed, they were pretty hot, and grabbed the door, opening it and entering. You furrowed your eyebrows. You were pretty sure you had an ‘alive’ cousin. You narrowed your eyes as you entered into the living room. 

It all came to blur when you were pinned against the wall by your throat. You bared your vampiric face and glared at the person, more like vampire with that strength, and growled almost. Both your faces turned normal when you realized who it was. “Damon?” “(Y/n)?” Your lips turned to a grinned and wrapped your arm around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest.

“Oh my god! Damon, I missed you so much!” You squealed and burrowed your head unto his neck. “Aw, (y/n), you flatter me, I missed you too, kiddo.” He murmured and kissed your temple.

He placed you down and you beamed a smile at him. “How is my favorite cousin?” He asked, speeding towards his array of drinks, instantly giving you a glass of the amber liquid. “I’ve literally been everywhere.” You chuckled then taking the drink in one gulp. “Well, I am happy that you are happy, but most importantly, I’m happy you’re not mad at me anymore.” He winked and you laughed. “I mean, you did save me.” You shrugged. “So you’re still upset with Stefan?” He quipped and your smile slightly fell.

“What does that mean?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “Stefan’s here too.” He said before taking a sip. “I mean, it’s been 50 years, I think I’m fine.” You smiled. He smirked and raised his drink and both of you drank.

“What’re you up to, Damon?” You asked and moved to sit beside him. He placed his arm on your shoulder. “Well, remember Katherine Pierce?” He asked and you nodded. “She’s running around. She has a doppelgänger, Elena, Stefan’s dating her.” He explained. “You two are _so _obsessed.” You scrunched your face and he chuckled. “What’s the great (y/n) Salvatore been up to?” He asked and you shrugged. “Come on, no guy or girl?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nah.” You answered, a tone that Damon knew all too well.

“(Y/n), I know we’ve had a 50-year silence, but I know you too.” He nudged down. “I’ve been with this guy, for about 15 years, well, he was 18, I’m well, my 18 year old self. But he was getting old, and I wasn’t…” You trailed and Damon instinctively hugged you to his side. “I loved seeing everything that the world can offer and I know there’s much more, but seeing the person you love get older…” Your voice cracked and Damon sighed. “I’m sorry, (y/n).” He whispered.

“Enough about sad stories, A couple of years ago, we went and explored the tombs of Egypt!” You happily told him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “You did not.” He sassed back. “Well, if we go there, you’ll be my personal tour guide.” He smirked. “What big adventure did you go next—“

“Damon—“ You both heard a girl’s voice, prompting you both to look up. It was such a mirror image of Katherine, it scared you, but the sound of her heart beating says otherwise. “Seriously, Damon, another girl?” She bitchily asked and you instantly hated her. You sped in front of her and she gasped. “Don’t move.” You compelled and she froze and her eyes were searching everywhere else. “I’m not one of _his_ girls, or anybody’s. Maybe don’t judge someone before you know them.” You said and her eyes just centered on you. “You can move.” You compelled and her eyes widened.

“Elena, what happened—“ You looked up and saw Stefan.

“(Y/n)?” He asked and a smile slowly appeared, same as yours. He sped to you and hugged you, twirling you around. Damon’s chuckle cut yours and Stefan’s reuniting moment. “Dearest (y/n) here, scared Elena shitless.” Damon announced and you sheepishly smiled at Stefan but he sighed. “Elena, this is (y/n). Our cousin.” Stefan introduced you. “Sorry for that little compulsion, you were being a bit judgy.” You nonchalantly said and sat back down beside Damon.

“Sorry.” She whispered. “It’s been 50 years, you finally forgive me (y/n/n)?” Stefan asked and you smugly smiled “Second place.” You teased and he smirked, shaking his head. “Well, let’s go, (y/n), a lot has changed here, you’d enjoy it.” Damon announed and stood up, grabbing his leather jacket and you followed him. “See ya later, Steffy.” You giggled and skipped to Damon.

You were both at the Grill, you rode in his car, leaving your baby home. “So tell me about that Impala.” Damon raised an eyebrow and glanced at you. “Well, I was traveling around and got caught the scent of these two hunters, _hot_ by the way,” “Please don’t tell me you fucked them.” Damon groaned, suddenly being protective of you. You were his cousin but he was definitely much like a big brother as well.

“Well, yeah,” You chuckled like it was ghe obvious thing to do “Killed them and stole it.” You smirked with a wink and he chuckled.

“Damon, we need to talk about something—“ You both turned to the voice, they all seem to love to ruin every moment. Two girls, one vampire, one witch. You raised an eyebrow. “Can’t you see I’m busy reuniting with my cousin, how about you two go bother Stefan.” Damon grumbled and turned back to you.

“Well, sick ride. By the way, I wished we were good back in ’89, went to this concert, you would’ve loved it.” Damon smirked and you playfully rolled your eyes. “Well, we can go to this next concert I really wanna watch, it’s in France.” You replied and he hummed in agreement. “Then we can definitely go to Italy too.” He added, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other as they watch Damon entirely change his demeanor whilst talking to you. They went to the boarding house. “Stefan, why is Damon acting weird?” Caroline asked and Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, sitting up more beside Elena. “He’s like all kind and sweet and everything that is _not_ Damon around her.” She knitted her eyebrows. “You mean (y/n)?” Stefan asked and the girls shrugged. “Then we came over to talk to him and was all douche-y.” She added and Stefan sighed.

“(Y/n)’s our cousin, Damon turned her when she was killed, that’s why they’re closer than she and I are. It’s not surprising to me, honestly.” Stefan explained.

The four talked about trying to find Klaus before he finds them when you and Damon barged through the door, laughing. “Oh my god! Remember when we tried to get inside the Zep concert?” You chirped, Damon laughed heartily, despite not having a beating one, and nodded. “Geez, the compulsion we both did that night!” He laughed. When you both looked up, four people were watching you. Damon smirked as you tried to hide your giggle. “Your room is still the way it is, (y/n).” Damon offered and you nodded, speeding to said room.

Damon then glanced at the incomplete mystic gang.

“If you need me or (y/n), we’re probably drinking.” He jerked both eyebrows as an affirmation with a gruff voice and then sped to your room. “See?” Caroline extended her arm out to the general direction Damon was. _“I got vodka!” _They heard Damon happily exclaim. _“Oh, and I think this may be Elena’s ice cream…” _They heard you giggle. Stefan pursed his lips and Caroline sighed. “Well at least we know he isn’t Mr. Douchey to everyone.”

“I fucking heard that, vampire barbie!” Damon yelled and your laughter coursed from the room to the living room. Then til now to forever, Damon would only be so nice to his favorite cousin.


End file.
